


Cheeseburger Guy

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fast Food, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pining, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I work at a fast food restaurant and get surprised when you come by at 2 am and order a lot of food” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic while I procrastinate my life away.  
> Enjoy!

Working the graveyard shift isn’t exactly how Dean wanted to be spending his Friday night. The McDonald’s is predictably empty because seriously who is awake and wanting to order some French fries at two in the morning? No one. That’s who. Dean idly scratches at his headpiece as he walks around the kitchen. The skeleton staff are about as bored as he is. Benny pokes at the wilting fries where they sit in the warmer, waiting for someone to buy them. Dean pretends not to see when Benny shoves a couple into his mouth before ambling back to his post at the deep fryers.

“You know what I think?” Dean hears Ash saying. Dean smirks.  _This is going to be good,_ he thinks. Ash is sitting on the service counter casually eating a barbeque sauce topped soft serve.

“What do you think?” Benny asks his head popping up from behind the soft serve machine.

“ _I think_ they should make this a flavour,” he gestures with his ice cream. Benny crinkles his nose in disgust. “Hey don’t knock it ‘till you try it!” Ash cries licking up the dribbles of soft serve and sauce. Dean snorts, rubbing his eyes.

Dean is about to stick his two cents in when he hears the tell tale sound of a car pulling up at the drive thru through his headpiece. He heads over to his register in the window, ready to greet the customer. “Hello welcome to McDonalds please place your order when you’re ready,” he chirps out the greeting.

“ _Yeah uh can I get…”_  the man’s voice is filled with gravel and static. Dean strains to hear the words, his fingers hovering over the screen, ready to place the order. “A Big Mac and a… no wait make that a meal.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“What sized meal would you like, Sir?” Dean asks.

“ _Uh make it a medium. Can I get fifteen cheeseburgers…?_ ” Dean gapes.  _Fifteen? The fuck does this dude need fifteen cheeseburgers for?_  Dean doesn’t question it… out loud. It’s only now that he realises that he’s missed the rest of the dude’s order.

“Um sorry can you repeat that?” Dean cringes as the words leave his mouth. He’d prefer not add verbal abuse to the list of things he’d rather not have happen on a Friday night.

“ _Yeah fifteen cheeseburgers, five large fries, three chocolate sundaes and a soft serve_.”

Dean punches in the order. “That brings your total to sixty-three thirty. Please drive through to the next bay.” Dean settles back and waits for the dude to drive up to his window. He hears Benny cursing from further into the kitchen and Dean snickers.

“What kind of person orders fifteen fucking cheeseburgers?!” Benny bangs around, slapping patties down to heat up and make into the customary burgers.

Dean turns his eyes back to the window and his mouth drops open  _again_ when what can only be called a pimpmobile pulls up. Dean slides the window open and pastes on a smile. “So that’s sixty-three thirty,” he tells the man who is rummaging around in his car. Dean takes a moment to admire the customer. He seems to be not much older than Dean’s own nineteen years. From what Dean can see, the man looks well… fit. Maybe he’s an athlete and needs the carbs? Dean straightens when the man produces a credit card and waves it at Dean with a victorious grin. Dean grabs the EFTPOS machine and holds it out the window for the man to swipe.

“So…” Dean starts, resting an arm on the window while Benny and Ash cook. “Who orders fifteen cheeseburgers at… two forty in the morning?” Dean asks with a quick glance at his watch.

“Someone who forgot he has a lab tomorrow and needs the cheeseburgers to inject chemicals into.” The man replies looking up at Dean, his eyes—irises the most vibrant blue Dean has ever seen—crinkling as he smiles.

“Ah ok… so what’s with the rest?” Dean questions.

“The Big Mac and soft serve is for now. I’m hungry. And the fries and sundaes are for my roommates. They’re hungry too,” the man shrugs like that explains it all.

“Order up!” Benny slaps three paper bags and a cup holder holding the three sundaes and drink onto the counter. He’s also holding the soft serve in his hand. Dean holds up a hand to the man and turns to retrieve the fast food.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to pass that through the window without something spilling,” Dean mutters.

“Well looks like you’re going to have to go out and give Cheeseburger Guy his food yourself,” Benny sniffs. Dean rolls his eyes and pats his friend on the shoulder. Dean grabs a tray and piles the bags on. He heads for the door.

The man gets out of his car when he sees Dean. “Oh wow I didn’t realise how much I actually ordered,” he eyes the bags hesitantly. Dean shrugs, holding out the tray. The man rounds the hood of his car and opens the passenger door, grabbing bags and placing them on the seat. Dean surreptitiously eyes the man’s ass as he bends over, averting his eyes when he turns back to grab the rest of the food.

Once all the food is safely packed away the man speaks, “So er thank you, for bringing that all out.” Dean nods, brushing the words off even as he feels his ears heat up.

“It was nothing.”

“In any case, thank you.” He pats Dean on the shoulder and gets back in his car. As the man drives away Dean gives into the temptation and gives a wave.

Benny and Ash corner him when he gets back inside. “So did you get his number?” Ash comments as he vaults over the counter to trap Dean by the door.

“You should really stop doing that,” Dean ignores the question by chastising Ash.

“Cheeseburger Guy was totally smoking!” Ash calls as Dean walks away from him. Dean studiously ignores the nickname.

“You didn’t did ya?” Benny smirks and Dean flips him off as he returns to his window.

***

“Please place your order.” Dean drones, rubbing his eyes. He seriously needs to talk to the manager or someone because if he spends another Friday night on graveyard he just might murder someone (Ash) with a soft serve cone.

“Can I get fifteen cheeseburgers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day ;)


End file.
